fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanami Momozono
Nanami Momozono (桃園奈々生 Momozono Nanami): is one of the main Cures of Hana to Yume! Pretty Cure! and originally of “Kamisama Hajimemashita” Nanami is 17 years old; a teenage girl who is Yona's friend and rival. Her dream is to become a Land Goddess for saving Tomoe’s curse. She had a monkey shikigami, Mamoru. Nanami's alter ego is Cure Narcissus (キュア ナルシサス Kyua Narushisasu); she is the Cure of Respect. She fights like a ninja and she transform into a Nine-Tailed fox. Her Cosplay forms are Sherlock Shellingford (シャーロック シェリンフォード Shārokku Sherinfōdo) Kanae Shinjou (新庄 かなえ Shinjō Kanae), with her Cosplay Dress-Up. Appearance: In her civilian form, Nanami has long, light brown hair, and brwon eyes. She is normally seen in her school uniform, but also occasionally wears dresses, blouses and pants, kimonos and formal wear. As Cure Narcissus, she has a yellow narcissus-like dress, with green stem-like boots, her hair became golden with a narcissus as a ponytail, but her eyes are not changed. As Spirit Narcissus, she’s like a beatiful miko, with yellow angel wings with bell attached on the wings, and a rope-like collar with a big bell attaches on it. Personality: Nanami is not one to give up when the chips are down. She is fiercely protective of those she loves. Her optimistic, kind-hearted nature drives her to do what she can to help those in trouble. But however, Nanami is a bit perverse and sexually obsessed, she not hesitate to fight naked, or even steal underwear for trap them. Nanami has a fear of being useless to Tomoe and is constantly comparing herself to him and others. Nanami likes "cute" things such as small children and babies or cuddle-like animals. Early life: Since her father had abandoned her with her mother Kumimi, she lives in poverty because of the greedy attitude of her father, and is often influenced by her mother. After her mother is dead, and then expelled from the house since her father had abandon her a second time, she meet with a former land god Mikage, then she met Tomoe, a fox yokai who would become her familiar. Becoming Cure Narcissus: . Seal the pact with Cure Honey: . Relationships: Momozono Family: Nanami's father: He is the estranged father of Nanami, after her father away from home with huge debts, leaving Nanami alone. In episode 24, when he wants to reconcile with her, Nanami do not forgive him, reproaching him for not taking care of her and he had his greedy attitude and neglect her, she launched a cocktail molotov. In episode 25, after being purified by Cure Honey when she became Black Narcissus, she could not reconcile with him, not before he would change attitude. Kumimi Momozono: She is Nanami's deceased mother, she is often influenced by her mother, which give the independent and not trusted men, until the death of her mother, Nanami finds herself alone. Love Momozono: When Love meet with Nanami in episode 29, it was revealed they are separated cousins, although Nanami and Love live in different parallel worlds, they have the same their family name and same blood group. Ayumi Momozono: Ayumi is was Nanami's estranged aunt. Keitarou Momozono: Keitarou is was Nanami's estranged paternal uncle. Genkichi Momozono: Genkichi is was Nanami's estranged, deceased paternal grandfather, Nanami has never known him. Higashi Setsuna: Setsuna is was Nanami's estranged adopted sister. Friends: Tomoe: Tomoe is was her familliar and she is developing some feelings for him. Mizuki: In the past, Nanami saved Mizuki from her cruel classmates by releasing him, and since he fell in love with her. Tohru Honda: Although she was friends since meeting Nanami made a little perverse tendencies, while Tohru is extremely bashful, like in episode 14 where Nanami to launch a gust of wind on Tohru, where she was not wearing panties. Or when Nanami used a bit silly and perverse strategies to be able to take advantage to the enemies. Yona: She was is her rival and friend since meet, they fight constantly between both, about fights against the Mushibugyos. Nike Lemercier: She was very friendly with Nike. Yuko Omori: She is Nanami’s partner. After Yuko hitting Nanami's estranged father, due to his careless and greedy attitude, Yuko has housed Nanami and become her partner by sealing the pact. Yuko also decides to help her to release Tomoe's curse. Transformations: Cure Narcissus (キュア ナルシサス Kyua Narushisasu): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Nanami Momozono. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she using her Dream Flower, she says of “Pretty Cure, Flower! And! Dreams!” (プリキュア, 花! と! 夢! Purikuya, Hana! To! Yume!). Her brown hair became golden with a narcissus-like ponytail appeared on the head. As she transforms, She wearing a yellow narcissus-like dress, while she stem-like boot appears. She dancing round and round, and then she jumps on a giant narcissus. She then does a short dance with petals before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Narcissus, posing afterward with a Yellow Narcissus flower for background. Sherlock Shellingford (シャーロック シェリンフォード Shārokku Sherinfōdo): is one of the two Cosplay Dress Up, Cure Narcissus can use. When she transformed her appearance becomes the civilized form, but with her Cosplay form. Kanae Shinjou (新庄 かなえ Shinjō Kanae): is one of the two Cosplay Dress Up, that Cure Narcissus. When she transformed her appearance becomes the civilized form, but with her Cosplay form. Spirit Narcissus (スピリット ナルシサス Supiritto Narushisasu): is her ultimate form of Cure Hyacinth, in the episode 25. She’s like a beatiful miko, with yellow angel wings with bell attached on the wings, and a rope-like collar with a big bell attaches on it. She then does a short dance with petals before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Spirit Narcissus, posing afterward with a Yellow Narcissus flower for background. Black Narcissus (ブラック ナルシサス Burakku Narushisasu): Is Cure Narcissus’ evil form in episode 24, then her evil counterpart in episode 25, when she was manipulated by Mizuki after entering her mind, and she become Black Narcissus, she dividing into two parts after being defeated by Cure Honey. Like her original counterpart, Black Narcissus has the same abilities similar to her. Attacks: Phantom Spiral Sphere (ファントム スパイラル スフィア Fantomu Supairaru Sufia): Is her main and signature attack. When Cure Narcissus is surrounded by spirit balls, she rotate a large amount of power in the palm of her hand so as to form a perfect sphere, then she using the sphere send to the target simultaneously, creating a number of surreal and crush the target. Nudity Art (裸体の術 Ratai no Jutsu): Cure Narcissus’ sub-technique, she makes ninja gestures causing a puff of smoke, and reappear naked in order to destabilize the target, this technique can also be used on the group. Cyclone Shuriken (サイクロン シュリケン Saikuron Shuriken): Cure Narcissus’ sub-technique, she lunched her giant shuriken, to cause a cyclone for projecting the target in the air. Lightning Spiral Sphere (ライトニング スパイラル スフィア Raitoningu Supairaru Sufia): The evolved form of the Phantom Spiral Sphere. When Cure Narcissus is transformed into a Nine-Tailed Fox, she rotate a large amount of lightning power in the palm of her hand so as to form a perfect electirc sphere with a big size, then she using the sphere send to the target simultaneously, creating a number of surreal and crush the target. Spiraling Sphere Nail Punch (螺旋丸釘パンチ Rasengan Kugi Panchi): A combine attack with Cure Narcissus, this attack is to rotate a large amount of power in the palm of her hand so as to form a perfect sphere, then Cure Lotus building up power in her arm, she unleashes it as a flurry of straight jabs that seem to hit the sphere send to the target simultaneously, creating a number of surreal and crush the target. Spiral Sphere: Sparkling Attack (スパイラル スフィア: スパークリング アタック Supairaru Sufia: Supākuringu Atakku): Her combine finisher with Cure Honey, where Cure Honey use the Honey Baton she focuses of the electric and light energy, then Cure Narcissus is surrounded by lightning spirits, she rotate a large amount of lightning power in the palm of her hand so as to form a perfect lightning sphere, then she using the sphere send to the target simultaneously, and attacking the enemy, eventually purifying it. Shining Overdrive (シャイニング オーバードライブ Shainingu Ōbādoraibu): Is group attack, which appears on episode 20, when the groups are become Up-Grade Mode. The group practices a great combine attack with their flower powers to defeating enemies. Etymology: Momozono (桃園): Momo (桃) translates to peach. Zono (園) means garden. Momozono is also a word meaning peach orchard, and possible the same name with Momozono Love. Nanami is the most popular female Japanese name that can mean multiple things depending on the two kanji used to spell it out."七海" is "seven, sea", "七美" is "seven, beauty", "七実" is "seven, fruit" and "七生" is "seven, life". Songs: Nanami's voice actor, Mimori Suzuko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Maeda Rena, who voices Nike Lemercier, Saitou Chiwa, who voices Yona, and Horie Yui who voices Honda Tohru. Singles: Keii o Shimesu! (Show Respect!). Hajimemashite (Nice to Meet You). Duets: Eternal Flowers (Along with Saito Chiwa, Maeda Rena, Horie Yui, and Mimori Suzuko). Sympathy (Along with Maeda Rena). Respect and Life (Along with Kitagawa Rina). Trivia: ・Her birthday is on February 20th, meaning she was Pisces sign. ・Her attacks are similar of Naruto. ・In Hanakotoba, Nanami is represented by the Narcissus, which symbolizes a "Self-Esteem or Respect", in the Language of Flowers. ・ She is the third have a cousin, the firsts are Yona and Nike Lemercier ・ Nanami is the first Crossover character, who sharing her family name with Momozono Love, because her family name in kanji is the same, means that Love is her estranged cousin, that Nanami know about her. ・ Nanami have strong similarities with Kasugano Urara from Yes Pretty Cure 5 Gogo! and Kise Yayoi from Smile! Pretty Cure. ・ They have yellow as their theme color. ・ They are the only child in their respective families. ・ They have lost 1 of their parents while they were still young. ・ They of them have their same hair color, that is blonde, but Nanami have brown hair in her civilian form. ・ They are the third Cures of their respective groups. ・ Nanami is good in Music and English class. ・ As a child, Nanami's dream was to have a big brother. ・ Nanami hates shiitake mushrooms.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Hana to Yume! Pretty Cure!